


A Sick Time

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend is there he just doesn’t say anything flkd, Linked Universe, Sickfic, Sickness, Time is sick, the boys try to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Time is sick, and there is only so much Sky and Hyrule can do. The other boys try to help but... they may need some reinforcements.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	A Sick Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirii_Bunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/gifts).



> This is for my beloved Kirii!!! Get better soon sweetheart!

This was bad they decided. Time hadn’t been acting right for the past few days but insisted he was fine. The boys couldn’t force the man to take it easy or get any rest, unfortunately. Until he passed out, that was.

“Okay, so… maybe I’m a little sick,” He mumbled as he came to. Sky and Hyrule huffed in unison. Being the most capable caretakers of the team, they had been in charge of taking care of Time as he was unconscious. Hyrule leaned over, wiping Time’s forehead with a cool, wet rag.

“Ah!” Time winced at the cool temperature. Sky and Hyrule glanced at each other, worried. Sky placed a hand on the older man’s forehead. Sky sighed. He had a fever.

“You’re burning up, Time. Here, how about you drink some water and let us try to lower that fever of yours?” Sky asked. Time shook his head violently. “Why not? You need to drink something, you have to stay hydrated.”

Hyrule attempted to place the rag on Time’s face again but the man pull away from it. After a few minutes of this, Hyrule sighed, exasperated.

“Why won’t you let me put the rag on your head? You are burning up, Old Man. We need to lower your temperature,” Hyrule complained. Time muttered something, closing his eyes. Sky crinkled his face, confused.

“What did you say?” Time muttered again, still unintelligible. Hyrule leaned down, closer to Time.

“I’m cold,” Hyrule blinked. Oh. Oh, that was not good. Biting his lip, he turned his head towards the campfire.

“Twilight, do you mind coming over here and helping?” Hyrule called over. Twilight, looking up from what he was doing, nodded. Quickly making his way across the camp, he knelt down next to Time. Sky scooted over, creating more room for him.

“He’s cold. Can you,” Hyrule motioned at Twilight, who nodded, transforming into a wolf. Settling in carefully next to Time, Twilight scooted as close as he dared. Sky whispered thanks, grabbing Hyrule and pulling him away from their feverish leader.

Sky brought Hyrule to the edge of camp, whispering the entire time. “This is not good, Hyrule. Red potion won’t heal this.” Hyrule sighed with a nod. He knew this and didn’t know what to do. He rarely got sick, and he had no family, so he was unused to dealing with sickness like this. He just knew he needed to get rid of the fever quickly. Sky, on the other hand, was very used to seeing this and knew how dangerous it could be if left alone and untreated.

“We need a healer. Or someone who knows about taking care of someone,” Sky mumbled. Glancing over toward Time, he watched as the larger man curl in on himself, coughing. It was a bone-shaking sound, one where you could hear the rattle in his chest. Sky pursed his lips. So that was new. Coughing is not good. Oh Goddess, this was going to be bad.

“Sky calm down. He’ll survive this, why are you so scared?” Hyrule asked. Sky shrugged. He didn’t feel like discussing it. Besides, they needed to focus on Time.

They both turned and watched Time for a moment. The old man was cuddling into Twilight’s fur, coughing weakly now. Too busy watching him, they didn’t notice as Wild and Warriors approached them.

“How’s the Old Man?” Warriors asked quietly. Sky and Hyrule glanced at each other and slowly shook their heads. Warriors nodded swiftly. “What can we do?”

“We need to get him to drink some water and see if he can hold anything down,” Wild interrupted. The boys turned towards him, nodding.

“You’re right, Wild. Do we have any soup? That would go down the easiest,” Sky said. Wild affirmed that he could make some and took off towards the campfire. Sky sighed. Better check on Time.

Making his way back over to Time, he found the man sleeping on his side, wheezing slightly with every breath. Sky sighed. Picking up Hyrule’s rag, he dabbed Time’s face and neck off carefully. Time really needed some fluids in him, but a cool rag would help as well. Time mumbled, turning his head away from the rag again. Sky looked down at him, worried. It was sad seeing the strongest one of them, their leader, looking so pathetic. So… so small.

“Will he be okay?” A voice spoke behind Sky. Sky didn’t bother turning, answering Wind instead as he wiped Time’s face down.

“He’ll make it, I’m just not sure how long he’ll be like this,” Sky’s voice was low and lacked his normal happiness, replaced with seriousness and worry. Wind nodded.

Sky didn’t leave Time’s side as he waited for Wild to bring soup. Finally, the soup was done and Wild carried it over carefully. Wild spoon-fed Time, careful to make sure the soup wasn’t too hot for the man. Time, for all his dignity and mystery, melted into a crying mess when the soup was done. You could see how horrible he felt like it was etched into his stone figure. The boys felt terrible for him.

“What can we do? We can’t stay here.” Warriors said to the group. The boys knew he was right, but didn’t want to admit it. After arguing for a few minutes, Four finally interrupted with an idea.

“Malon.”

“What?” Wind questioned, turning the focus to Four. The smallest man nodded his head, sure of himself.

“Malon. Let’s take him to her. She’s his wife after all.”

Slowly, the Links considered this, before each of them nodded affirmative. They would take him to Malon in the morning.

-

Moving Time was easier than expected. He coughed and swayed as he walked, but as long as Warriors or Sky was there to support him, he did well. It wasn’t that far to the ranch according to the mailman they ran into as they tried to figure out which direction the ranch was in.

“Just go North and follow the dirt road when you reach it, you’ll find it!” The boys thanked him profusely, taking off in that direction. Soon, they found the dirt road and followed it all the way to the ranch, stopping from time to time to check on Time. He was doing a little better, but still was running a fever, a nasty one by the feel of it.

Malon was happy to see them until she realized her husband was sick. She  _ tsk _ ed, taking Time from Warriors.

“Of course he worked himself until he passed out; he always does,” She grumbled. Carrying him to their bedroom, she laid him down and placed a cool rag on his forehead. As he tried to get rid of it, she grabbed his hands.

“Oh no you don’t, mister,” Sky snorted, amused. So it wasn’t just with him and Hyrule.

“But I’m cold, and it’s cold,” Time whined. Malon  _ tsk _ ed again, holding his hands. She assured him he needed it on his forehead and if it took it off, there would be ‘Demise to pay, fairy boy’.

“You can’t call me that, only my wife can,” Time muttered before passing out again. Malon giggled, then sighed loudly.

“You boys are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I insist you stay until Link is well.”

The boys nodded, thanking her. Sky waited until the boys left before walking over to Time’s bedside. He planned to stay there until the man was well again. Warriors could handle the others. He just wanted… He just had to make sure Time was okay.

“Thank you Sky,” Time mumbled. Sky started. He hadn’t realized the older hero woke up. Smiling, he placed a hand on Time’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, Old Man. Get some rest,” With that, Time was out again.


End file.
